Letters Home
by Raven of the Noldor
Summary: Four letters Bucky wrote to his family, and one that Steve wrote to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new Story! _Letters Home_ is a series of letters that Bucky wrote to his family over the course of _The First Avenger_. I'm going to try to update every Friday until the story is complete. **

**I based a lot of this of my own letters with my cousin whilst he was at boot camp, just in terms of general length and topic change.**

**Enjoy!**

Letters Home: Landfall in Europe

July 13, 1943

Dear Becca (and Steve, I know you're reading this over her shoulder), I have arrived in Europe, and that's about all I can tell you. Happy Birthday, Steve! I would have written sooner, but almost all of us on the boat were seasick, and those who weren't were taking care of them.

But we're on dry ground now, and everyone is feeling better – sort of. There's a lot of mud. But we manage.

How are the other girls, Becca? I hope Rachel's learning her history lessons well. And is Lizzie still breaking hearts? I assume so. Tell them I think about them every day, and give them a hug for me.

Tell Ma that I'm eating well, please (food tastes terrible, but hey, at least it exists, so that's good!), and that I'm not getting in with the wrong crowd. I know she'll be worrying about that.

Steve, try not to get into too many fights. If you do that, the power will go to your head, and where would the rest of us be?

Got to finish this now, the commander's yelling at us to get moving. Love, your brother (and best friend) Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2: After the Rescue

**Here's the second chapter! i feel like I should note that these aren't the only letters that Bucky is sending to his family, but these are the ones that fit right before or after major events of _The First Avenger_.**

**Enjoy!**

Letters Home: After the Rescue

November 18, 1943

Dear Becca, you'll never believe who's sitting across from me.

Steve. Our friend. Steven Grant Rogers. _Who let scientists experiment on him so he could join the Army. _

I have never been so furious and so grateful in my life. I can't give any details, but I've been on a long mission, which is why I haven't written. But Steve (who is now bigger than me and is _Captain America_) helped us out in a tight spot. So, I'm grateful. But he let _scientists experiment on him!_ Don't worry, as soon as I get a chance, I'll give him a lecture on safety and common sense that would make Miss Sarah proud.

It's getting close to Thanksgiving when I sent this – by the time you get it, it'll be December, most likely. What are your Thanksgiving plans? Remember, if you get a bird, don't make Lizzie pluck it – she hates doing that. As for us here in camp, we've got plans that involve eggs the locals gave us, and chocolate. That's about it. One of the boys, Morita, thinks he saw some wild growing onions. We told him not to get his hopes up.

Your brother, Bucky.

P.S._ Becca, this is Steve. Don't listen to him. I wasn't __**that**__ much of an idiot._


	3. Chapter 3: Howling Commandos and Peggy

**The third chapter! I just want to say thank you to the guest who reviewed Chapter Two, you really gave me a smile!**

Letters Home: The Howling Commandos and Peggy

March 9th, 1944

Dear Becca, how have you been? Is it getting sunnier yet? Have Rachel's allergies settled down? I think she would like it here – nothing causing allergies here! That's because it's very, _very_ cold. It's strange – for once, I don't have to worry about Steve catching pneumonia.

Have I told you about the Howlies? I don't think I have. The Howlies, which is short for Howling Commandos, are our group of slightly batty, multinational soldiers. They are also the only ones crazy enough to follow a guy with a dinner plate for protection into battle, which probably says something about the mental state of our group as a whole.

Anyway, I think you would like them. You'd also like Peggy – she's in charge of us. And Steve is hopelessly in love with her. It's rather painful. But Peggy – Peggy is amazing. She can, will, and has controlled fifteen fully-grown men with a glance. I would say you three could learn a lot from her, but you've dealt with Steve when he was a tiny asthmatic. what more can you learn?

Actually, I don't know if you should meet her – the three of you and her? You could probably stop the entire war by yourselves!

Please tell Rachel and Lizzie the socks they knitted are much appreciated by Steve and I – we have to keep an eye on them to keep Gabe and the others from stealing them!

Your 'possibly batty soldier' brother (Peggy's words, not mine!), Bucky.

P.S. _Thank you for the socks, Rachel and Lizzie. They are wonderful! - Jim Morita_

_Jim is right, you girls are superb knitters – Gabe Jones_

_You might as well make more, they won't stop stealing them until the spread is even – James M. Falsworth_

I think the demands have been made clear.

Your brother (again) Bucky.


	4. Chapter 4: Before the Train (unsent)

**Here we are - the chapter that made me cry. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed chapter three, and the final chapter will be up on Friday!**

**I should note, I could not find any of the official birth dates for Bucky's sisters, so I made those up.**

Letters Home: Before the Train (unsent)

January twenty-second, 1945

Dear Becca, the Howlies are delighted with their new foot wear – it's much better than what we can make, for certain! I hope everything's going well in Brooklyn! I can't believe it's been a year and a half since I shipped out. You're twenty-two now, and Rachel and Lizzie are nineteen! I've missed two of your birthdays, and soon, two of the twins!

Tell the twins that I'm so proud of them graduating! I hope they have good plans! Speaking of plans, are you still dating that fellow Frank? I cautiously approve, as much as I can without meeting him. You let me know if I need to sic Peggy and Steve on him.

Speaking of Steve, guess who still won't admit his feelings? You guessed it! It was painful when I first noticed it, now it's borderline excruciating.

Anyway, I have to wrap this up quickly! We've got to prep for a mission – It's going to be exciting, from what I hear! I'll add more to this letter afterwards – and I'll keep it in my pocket the whole time – it'll be kind of like you girls coming on an adventure with me.

My jacket has wonderful pockets in the sleeves – perfect size for a piece of folded paper. I'll keep it on the left side, close to my heart, and when I get back and Steve and I are sitting around a fire with the Howlies, wearing your wonderful socks, I'll finish up this letter, and pass it around so all the boys can sign it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! The last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. You all are amazing!**

Letters Home: Steve's Letter

February 4th, 1945

Dear Becca, Rachel, Lizzie, and Mrs. Barnes… I'm so sorry I have to write this. By the time this letter arrives, you will have already gotten the telegram, but I want…need… to write this.

Bucky saved my life. He kept an enemy from shooting me, and in the process lost his own life. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive to write this.

I'm sending Bucky's things to you – he would want you to have them, especially the comics. He would want you to have a laugh over those – we certainly did.

The Bucky Bear is for Becca, and the dog tags are for the twins – one each. Mrs. Barnes, the handkerchief is for you – he bought it at one of the towns we liberated. It was supposed to be a birthday gift, but, well.

I will miss Bucky so much, and I won't be the only one. All of us here will.

\- Steve Rogers

* * *

**And that's it. *wipes away a tear* Once again thank you all! I've got some finished stuff I'll post over the next month or so, and I'll see you then!**


End file.
